


Indulgence

by hydraxx



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton has been called to aid the General, but Laurens wants something before he goes.</p><p>Set ambiguously during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mihaly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/gifts).



Laurens was grinding against Hamilton’s hot hand when a shout came from just outside their room.

“Hamilton!”

A needy whine escaped John’s throat as his partner shot off the bed. Both men quickly neatened their appearances before another aide-de-camp popped his head through the door.

“Hamilton,” the man repeated, clearly out of breath. “The General needs you. Meeting with Knox in twenty minutes. His Excellency’s office.” Hamilton didn’t even have time to nod before the aide dashed away again.

Laurens pouted when Hamilton looked back at him, anticipating the other man’s half-hearted excuse. He let his head, cushioned by curls, drop back against the bed. Alexander groaned in resignation.

“We must be _quick_ ,” the shorter man hissed. “I ought not keep Washington waiting.”

In response, John only pressed his hips toward his lover and let his eyes flutter closed. Hamilton swore quietly. He flung himself back onto the bed.

The two men had their breeches undone in moments, the movements almost perfected after months of furtive fumbling. Alexander reached between them to slowly stroke his partner’s cock while planting hot kisses down his freckled jaw. John elicited a low moan from Alexander by pushing into his hold hard enough to brush their bare flesh together. 

They fought to control their heavy breathing. John scrabbled at Alexander’s still-clothed back with shaking hands, desperately trying to pull his lover closer. Alexander complied and let his hips grind into John’s. Laurens bit back a groan at the intense contact.

“Oh, God, my dear Laurens,” Hamilton babbled against his partner’s neck. “I may not last long—” John tried to silence the other man with a deep kiss, but Hamilton continued to mumble incoherently against his lips.

Before long, John was teasing his own hole with Alexander’s leaking cock, trying to spur his lover into more fervent action. He was shaking with the effort of restraint. If Laurens had his way, he’d be riding Hamilton already, but he knew Hamilton preferred to be in control when time was of the essence. Oh, did Hamilton like control. Laurens privately suspected it was a side effect of resenting supervision. He did not, however, have any reservations about using that sentiment for his own ends.

John’s ministrations soon had their reward. Tearing his soft mouth from his lover’s freckled throat, Alexander scrambled to the desk and retrieved a small bottle of oil. John raised his own coat sleeve to his mouth to bite down upon when Hamilton’s slick fingers opened him. The preparations were made easier by John’s eagerness; Hamilton was soon knocking the bottle aside and lowering himself to Laurens’ lips once again.

When he felt Alexander’s cock pressing inside him, John moaned wantonly into his lover’s hot mouth. Sweat beaded along both men’s brows from both exertion and fear of discovery. Despite the danger, Hamilton pressed deep into John and stilled for a moment. John could feel both their hearts beating, out of time but so vital.

After an interminable moment, Alexander pulled back, then thrust deep, drawing a whine from the man beneath him that was lost in their desperate kiss. His pace was erratic, punctuated by John’s own bucking hips. They moved together deliriously, biting tiny marks onto one another’s collarbones and grabbing at gaunt ribs. Alexander dipped one hand between them to work John’s cock again, his fingers still lubricated with the oil.

John knew their frenzied dance was nearing its climax when Alexander suddenly dropped his head to the taller man’s shoulder. Shallow, mewling cries escaped his mouth. John tangled his fingers in Alexander’s silken, disheveled hair, feeling the tension build in his own groin.

The only warning Hamilton gave his lover was a fierce bite on the thick muscle of his shoulder before he was coming hard inside John, shuddering out his climax with muffled whimpers. His hand tightened around Laurens’ cock at the same time to push his lover over the edge. John clamped his own lips shut to ride out the orgasm.

Hamilton allowed himself only a brief instant to sag, spent, into Laurens’ embrace. The mist in John’s mind was still clearing when the man atop him withdrew his cock and cast about for a rag. John smiled lazily at his lover when he accepted the cloth.

Alexander returned the expression. “Darling Laurens,” he said gently, “you must promise never to abandon me. It is you I love above all else, even to the disparagement of the world.”

Laurens laughed at that pronouncement. “My dear boy, you have nothing to fear. I am ever yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'LL WRITE THE SICKFIC SOON
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
